


The Cunning, The Witty, The Kind, The Protective, and The Loyal

by NighttimeWarrior



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (mostly), Adorable Zuko, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Appa’s a dog, Attempt at Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Don’t End With Blood, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Hufflepuff Zuko, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr (and Muffinlance), Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Magic-Users, Minor Sokka/Suki, Ozai not so much, POV Alternating, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Turtleduck, Zuko Needs a Hug, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, ages are all screwed up, attempt at poetry, big brother sokka, cinnamon roll aang, everyone loves Zuko, it gets dark in the 3 chapter, it will all be explained, jasmine tea, katara is the mom friend at times, scar fic: zuko, toph is blind, you get magic instead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeWarrior/pseuds/NighttimeWarrior
Summary: Team Avatar s going to school! It’s the AU you didn’t know you wanted till nowOr my take on a Hogwarts AU with its own brand of shenanigans
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 81
Kudos: 381





	1. September 1st

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One Where Zuko's Hair Matches Sokka's and Other Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632206) by [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance). 



> Info-  
> Ursa is dead so is Kya and Lu Ten

> Chapter 1

(POV Katara) 

Katara slipped past her brother and his girlfriend who was chatting with two other fourth years, escaping the endless chatter. Peering through the glass openings of the compartment’s doors she found an empty one. Shutting the door behind her she realized it wasn’t as empty as she through. Using the lip of the window to help his arms pillow his head. The only thing coming from what was a mess of black robes that doubled as a blanket was the unruly ebony locks. He shifted slightly and the hood of his robe fell to reveal the sun breaking through the sky of night. Katara sat down at the other end as if to appear unobtrusive, pulling from with her robe the last chocolate frog (which she may or may not have swiped from Sokka) breaking off chunks she finished the frog as the train began to slow. Glancing over to the Hufflepuff, debating whether she should (gently) wake him up or not, he stirred. Raising his head he unfurled his arms. Turned her way and blinked shock evident on his near angelic face. 

The boy seemed to sense what her brain was fixated on. He turned away from her, the unmanned half of his face facing her as he tentatively studied the carpeted seat cover. Katara turned from him, pretended to busy herself with reading her famous wizard card. Not long after the train stopped. The tidal wave of kids came bursting from the train. The first years going along with the gamekeeper (what was his name again? Hagrid?), as Katara weaved through the crowd a voice to her left called out “KATARA!!” 

Turning dark brown hair flipping over her shoulder to see Aang pushing through a group of Ravenclaw girls who were chatting so fast Katara wondered how they could understand one another. Aang materialized next to her, pulling him into a hug before she held him at arm’s length looking him over. His dark brown hair had grown out, he shot up in hight to where he was almost to her shoulder. 

“How have you been?” the smile evident in her voice. 

“Great! You?” 

“Same here.” 

Chatting about summer break and what they were going to do this upcoming year when Katara spotted the boy from earlier. Faltering mid-sentence, Aang turned to see what she was looking at. “Hey, Aang do you know who that is?” 

“Hun? Oh, you mean Zuko? He’s in my year, why?” 

“I met him on the train earlier, that’s all.” Katara doubted that Aang was convinced but he thankfully let the matter drop. Finding Sokka and Suki waiting for them by a carriage. Riding the rest of the way to the castle. 

«────── « ⋅ ❾¾⋅ » ──────» 

POV Zuko

Zuko felt the eyes of Aang and the older girl on him as he walked behind his sister and her group. Pretending not to notice he continued forward. Reaching a carriage he sulked as Ty Lee, Mai, and Azula talked about a new line of makeup from witch weekly. Propping his elbow atop his knee, cupping his chin as the trees thinned and the rock outcrop that Hogwarts rest upon came into view. Perking up at the thought of the heavenly feast that waited, when they got to the castle.

_I, as Sorting Hat_

_Have seen many a student_

_Come up putting fate in I_

_As I judged their character._

_Then to all, I say_

_Where they belong_

_Staying true to our founders_

_From long ago_

_You could belong to Gryffindor,_

_Whose who admire the daring,_

_Who chivalry is never in question_

_Their daring and nerve thy end._

_Or just as possible Hufflepuff,_

_Never one to be as loyal_

_Their determination in toil_

_As their work hard is always fair._

  
  


_Through just as much to Ravenclaw_

_Who’s wit will never end,_

_Nor will their intelligence_

_Oh, how their knowledge is vast._

_Who knows Slytherin might suit_

_As cunning as a snake_

_Just as much ambition to go around,_

_Their resourcefulness will never foil._

_So come right up_

_I will know,_

_No thought too small_

_No thought too large for me._


	2. Look at all those students

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, It might take me longer to post, because our lovely WIFI decided to crash. Thankfully I got my hotspot up and running, so I was able to write and post this chapter.
> 
> Thank you so much for all your comments and kudos!  
> Take care, stay safe, and Merry Christmas   
> -NighttimeWarrio7

> Chapter 2

POV Toph

Toph blew a piece of stay hair away from her face, revealing the once pale green eyes. As a large man called all first-years to gather around him. He introduced himself as ‘The Boulder’ (Toph doubted that was his real name) before guiding the group to a lake. Picking up Appa, Toph clambered into a boat. Setting the Border Collie down on her lap felling the boat start to glade up top the water. Hearing the awe of the other students she guessed it was pretty impressive. 

Waiting on the outside of two large doors, the murmur of voices escaped from the next room. Then a teacher was escorting them into a new larger chamber with more students sitting (for the most part) quietly. Toph let out a sigh; she had this feeling that this was something only sighted people were experiencing. She soon got her answer as what she supposed was a magical hat as it sang out about the four houses. Appa nudged her leg gently telling her to go forward. She complied soon the hat bellowed “Ravenclaw!” 

Capture erupted from where Toph took the Ravenclaw were seated. The next, a boy, up; was put into Hufflepuff and met with the same enthusiasm. A Ravenclaw boy and Gryffindor girl came next followed by a Slytherin girl. The girl in front of her was called and placed in Hufflepuff, her turn. 

Sitting down on a stool she felt cloth placed over her head flattening her bun, for a moment nothing. A voice gruff and tinny rang in her mind, ‘ _ Aw, Little One is it true that you have the ambition to prove the greatest, along with the cunning to do so?’  _

_ ‘Maybe, maybe not. Isn’t it,  _ your  _ job to figure ut out Sortiey?”  _ the hat hummed approvingly. The next time she hears him speak it wasn’t in her mind, “Slytherin!”

The table once again erupted, the next two students sortings went by in a blur. With the end of sortings, Headmaster Iroh stood up and silence rippled down the Great Hall.

“Greetings, I am Headmaster Iroh for all newcomers, and all I would like to welcome you to another year at Hogwarts! And as I’m sure you are all hungry I will keep the announcements brief. A reminder and warning not to traverse into the Forbidden Forest, no students are permitted in the kitchens, and because of the unfortunate circumstances that last year’s quidditch brought we will not be partaking in the sport as of the moment.” 

The hall was assisted with the ‘what’s’ and ‘oh come off it’s’ amongst groans and the general displeasure of this ruling. 

«────── «  ⋅  ❾¾ ⋅  » ──────» 

POV Sokka

Sokka shot up at the mention of no quidditch, so what if his plan decimated Gryffindor's team. Ravenclaw had won the House Cup (for the most part) fair n’ square! Looking across the room to see Suki standing hands planted on the table, a dismayed and bitter look plastered across her face (she had just been promoted to caption). Sokka’s face went slack as the thought of  _ she’s going to kill me  _ flitted across his mind. 

As Headmaster Iroh raised both hands gesturing for their silence. “I know many of you are upset,” he each caption in the eye as he spoke, “but I would like to say if you would be so kind as to let me continue,” at that, the students up shifted back to their seats. “Thank you, as I was saying if you are to promise not to have a repeat of last year, and to behave for the first part of this year, the staff will decide if you will be permitted to play.” the or not hung ominously through the air. Turning from the table he looked over his shoulder and pronounced “ Let the feast to begin!”

Food appeared on melted stars as the golden plates were conjured. At each table plates were piled high with an assortment of roast beef, chicken, pork and lamb chops. With nearly every kind of potato imaginable (mashed, roasted, boiled) along with carrots and gravy. Theses who knew or happened to save room for dessert were greeted with pie and ice cream of every flavor.

Iroh took the to opportunity address the assembly, “Like all good things must come to an end so must this. I welcome all of you to Hogwarts; Frist years. Your prefects will show you to your dooms. A man needs his rest, good evening.” content with the evening’s closure the four houses went their separate ways. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background  
> Child 1: Ravenclaw   
> Child 2: Hufflepuff   
> Child 3 Ravenclaw   
> Child 4: Gryffindor   
> Child 5: Slytherin   
> Child 6: Hufflepuff   
> Child 7: Gryffindor   
> Child 8: Slytherin  
> Child 9: Gryffindor  
> Child 10: Ravenclaw


	3. You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not super graphic or anything but warrings of Child abuse to Zuko from Frie Lord Asshole I mean Ozai (no I don't)   
> also please take in mind that Ozai is a high official, that's well respected and feared because of his power. Not because he's the enemy during war.   
> On a happier note, You guys are amazing and I can not stress that enough   
> WIFI is back and it's another snow day so here we are with me rewatching The Strom and writing this

> Chapter 3

⋅ ~Flash back~ ⋅

_ I sidestepped Zuko as raced past me, pausing a fraction of a second to apologize for nearly running me over. I turned to see him slow and walk up to a pair of elderly women. Disapoment written on his face, over the noise, I couldn’t make out what he was saying. “DAD!” I turned to see my children running up to me. As my oldest told me about his winnings over a game of Wizards Chess, I noticed Zuko hugging an older man (who I assumed to be his father). Though It seemed that it was more for show than caring. I tucked that information away for later, resolving to look into it more when I got home.  _

_ ~ _ ⋅ _ Time Skip _ ⋅ _ ~  _

_ There was hardly any information on what most people said was the Scrouge’s of our time. Only that Ursa was dead and she had been for two years, and because of this Ozai was granted time off (as Minister for Magic), and only came in if the need was great. Then from five years ago an article mentioning the passing of Lu Ten Grandson to the Minister for magic at the time Azulon (who died a year later). Pinching the bridge of my nose I set down my reading material as it was getting me nowhere.  _

_ ~ _ ⋅ _ Time Skip _ ⋅ _ ~  _

_ After putting my kids to bed I sat down by my mother. She smiled at me “What is troubling you?”  _

_ I all ways had admired that about her being able to read me so well, then I became a parent my self and discover the hidden power to do the same. I sighed, then trudged forward “Do you know anything about Zuko?” she raised an eyebrow at me.  _

_ “Just that he’s very inclined to befriend animals that he probably shouldn’t and end up hurt. Why do you ask?”  _

_ “No reason.” my voice trailed off, I was not sure what to think of this whole mess, Mabey I had overreacted? “I think I’m going to go to bed, goodnight Mother.” standing up I left the cozy living room.  _

_ “Goodnight, my son.” _

«────── «  ⋅  ❾¾ ⋅  » ──────»

POV Zuko

> **_(Tuesday)_ **

_ Zuko walked off the train already changed into well-worn jeans and hoodie. A smile as he and Aang jocked around playfully shoving each other, poking fun with each other through inside jokes. Walking out of the train he and Aang split up promising to write over the summer. Spotting Lo and Li and running over to them. Nearly running someone over. Walking the rest of the way, looking around for Father. “Father’s not here is he?”  _

_ “He will be here in a- moment, young one” Li finished _

_ Nodding Zuko waited quietly, hearing the sound of footsteps behind him, turned to see his father. A smile peeked through and he waved to his father, reached out and pulled him into a hug. Zuko’s tiny arms pulled around his neck, head buried in his father’s chest.  _

_ ~ _ ⋅ _ Time Skip _ ⋅ _ ~  _

> **_(Friday morning/afternoonish)_ **

_ It was nearly 10 when Zuko finally came out of his room rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake up. Azula who was already up and inhaling coffee as if it were the only thing keeping her alive (Nobody in their family was particularly good at waking up). He fumbled his way through making toast (it ended up a little burnt) he sat down at the table. Azula slid a sheet of paper over to him, before getting up and pouring another cup of coffee. Zuko stared down at the list that his father had left out for him that morning. It had all the things he needed to pack, so that’s what he did. _

_ Zuko helped Ozai bring the packed bags out to their back yard, it was a gorgeous two-acre property surrounded by forest with a natural pound in the back that was inhabited by koi, turtleduks, and a couple of frogs. Father and son made their way deep into the woods, setting up camp.  _

__

_ It was after they were done when Father spoke voice bearly above a whisper, “Zuko. I received a letter from your sister, earlier this year. And I almost couldn’t believe what she said. ” his voice began to steadily grow, “she said you had been placed in Hufflepuff,” he spat out the word as if were made from toxin and would contaminate him if he dared to speak it. “But then one of my men, Sarnenjer, told me the same thing your sister did. I couldn’t believe it.” Zuko remembered Sarnenjer he had come to ask his Uncle something and inspect one of the classrooms. “I had thought that I raised you for the house of ambition. Zuko! Even your mother was a Slytherin! (If not a disgraceful one.) You could have surprised us all with some nonexistence intelligence! Or perhaps some form of bravery! But No! I Got An Heir That’s, Hard Working!” Zuko flinched at his father’s fury, the acrimony of his words stung, but he learned that being a hard worker wasn’t enough to get you through life. You needed to be better.  _

_ “Father-” Zuko was cut off with the sound of roaring flams. He felt pain, that turned sharply into agony. The smell of roasted meat lingering in the night air as the world turned dark. _

_ ~⋅Time Skip⋅~ _

> **_(the next day)_ **

_ Zuko woke up alone, he sat up and looked around the familiar yet unfamiliar room. It was small and plain,  _ just like Mother’s.  _ A doctor came in and confirmed this, he sat down on the edge of Zuko’s bed and explained how he had already talked to his father about how to help with the burn, then he explained to Zuko how to take care of it. Then how he might lose his sight and hearing forever or just till they heal completely. He patted Zuko on the shoulder then told him to rest. Later that day they changed his bandage before releasing him. Seeing his Uncle waiting for him, he felt a warmth inside his chest. When Uncle told Zuko he was staying with him he nodded feebly. Apparating to Uncle’s, Zuko felt the dam break as he saw the stuffed turtleduck his mother had made him sitting on the counter.  _

  
POV Iroh

_ I held my nephew as his sobs filled the room, tears leaking out of his right eye, Iroh held Zuko till he was left hiccuping still shaking. Still holding him, picked up the stuffed animal, handing it to Zuko who brought it to his chest. Placing the softest blanket around Zuko’s thin shoulders, he got up and made a pot of Jasmine tea. Handing his nephew a cup, and watching as the tension in his shoulders slowly faded. Not long after he was asleep, piled under two blankets still holding the turtleduck.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentioned only~  
> Lu Ten: Dead (Slytherin)  
> Azulon: Dead (Slytherin)   
> Ursa: Dead (Slytherin)   
> Kya: Dead (Gryffindor)
> 
> Anmials~  
> Appa: Border Collie with a triangular spot on forehead (Toph)  
> Momo: Snowy Owl (Aang)  
> Puddles: Turtleduck (Zuko)  
> Saber: Sabertooth Moose Lion (The Boulder) 
> 
> (Merry Christmas)


	4. Rain & Turtleducks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry short chapter the next will be longer promise 
> 
> Merry Christmas 2 days y'all!

> Chapter 4

POV Aang 

The sound of rain assaulting the window was the first time Aang realized. Then it was Zuko slumped against the window, pet turtleduck tucked up to his chest. Aang felt his stomach roll at the sight of the angry red skin that consumed most of the left side of his face. Aang looked away from Zuko, who inturned groaned. Puddles let out an irritated quack, repositioning herself on his lap. Zuko stroked her head absentmindedly before yawning and stretching. Setting her down in the Agni’s rays, the two boys got ready silently as not to wake the others. Quietly as two boys can they made their way to the common room. 

Aang looked over at his friend. Zuko’s hair was a little longer a little past his ear. He looked taller than before; _sadder. More hurt_ than before. Aang bites his lip wishing for the answer on how to help his friend. Instead, he suggests they go down to the kitchens for some early morning breakfast. 

«────── « ⋅ ❾¾⋅ » ──────» 

Aang glanced over at Katara who was trying to avoid chatting with Jet, Aang internally groaned. Jet had been trying to impress Katara for the longest time (insert eye roll), but right now he needed her help. “Hey, Jet. I need to barrow Katara for a minute. Thanks.” pulling her off to the side before Jet could respond. 

“What do you need Aang?”

“I was wondering if you could help me help Zuko?” 

«────── « ⋅ ❾¾⋅ » ──────» 

POV Katara 

Aang’s eyes were as wide and helpless as a penguin-seals, sighing to herself Katara relented. A few more moments of looking into his grey eyes, Katara was officially apart of the helping-Aang-help-Zuko club. 

“Just try to keep an eye and we’ll figure it out on the fly.” He waved seconds he went back to his spot next to Zuko (who was picking at his breakfast). Katara thought Zuko was lucky to have Aang who was the human epitome of a cinnamon roll. (He was currently trying to convince Zuko to eat) Going back to her table and her food/problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor  
> Jet: Griffindor


	5. For Christmas This year-Through the Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I might update this series a lot quicker now that I finally have a DVD set of ATLA ~ Merry Christmas God bless

> Chapter 5

POV Zuko

_ ~ _ ⋅ _ Time Skip _ ⋅ _ ~  _

> **(A few months later right before Christmas break)**

It was his last and favorite class, Defence Against the Dark Arts. The group of Ravenclaws had already arrived, their professor wasn’t there yet. Zuko silently hoped that Professor Piandao had decided on teaching them about different hexes. “Class, you won’t need your books today. You will need you solely, your wands. So be prepared.” 

He was carrying a small box up to the front. A thunking sound was emanating from the box. Professor Piandao set it on his desk, turned to look at his class. 

“What I'm teaching today is a defensive spell against boggarts. Does anyone know what s boggart is?” Hesitantly a Ravenclaw boy raises his hand. “Yes?” 

“Isn’t a boggart supposed to change into your worst fear?” There were a few startled intakes of breath. “Very good, you are correct Mr. Crane. A boggart does targets our fears. The defense against them is; riddikulus.”  Professor Piandao eyed the class “in this box is a boggart. You will be facing it today. All of you up, single file.” 

The class shifted into a single file line; Professor Piandao unlatched the box with a flick of his wand. A scarecrow turned to gas, a giant bee tuned to a flower, floating dagger tuned to a bucay of flowers. And so on and so on, till it was Zuko’s turn. A furnace of fire enveloped the room with a humanoid shadow lurking in the center of the swirling flames. “Riddikulus.” Zuko’s voice was barely audible, then it was a lemur with wings. Zuko’s mind was elsewhere the rest of the class.  


«────── «  ⋅  ❾¾ ⋅  » ──────» 

I was observing as my class of fifteen faced off against the boggart, noting what their fears were. Zuko stepped forward after Aang went and faced a grim (turned flamingo). The fire was the first thing I noticed but it held the silhouette of a man. Zuko’s eyes were wide, and he spoke ‘riddikulus’ as if he depended on it. he made his way to the back of my class breaths hitched slightly. 

«────── «  ⋅  ❾¾ ⋅  » ──────» 

  
POV Piandao 

“Zuko,” he paused turning to face me. “Sir?” his voice small. “I would like to talk to you.” he simply nodded. Zuko fidgeted slightly as the last of the kids walked out of the room. “How did you get your scar.” Zuko’s head shot up eyes full of shock, “I’m not sure. I think… I-I think it was an accident with a fire getting out of hand. It was all so fast, I’m not sure.” mumbling a couple of other things that I couldn’t make out. But the first thing was that he was either telling what was expected for him to say, he was telling half of the truth (but which part was true) or he couldn’t deal with what happened and this was what his brain could process. “Profesor, can I go? I need to finish some homework for Profesor Sorew.”

“Yes, you may go.” he thanked me before gathering his supplies and rushing out my door. 

«────── « ⋅ ❾¾⋅ » ──────» 

POV Zuko

~ ⋅ Time Skip ⋅ ~ 

_ Father’s voice echoed through my mind, the fire that seemed to follow his hand as it was raised to my face then it was pain turned to black _ . I sucked in a breath, said some spew, then asked to leave. I felt my pulse rushing as I walked down to the common room, bypassing Aang. Collapsing onto my bed, falling asleep. 

~ ⋅ Time Skip ⋅ ~ 

Profesor Piandao and Profesor Hakoda were talking and they kept stealing glances at me, throughout the evening’s meal. I had a feeling it was about the boggart incident. I sighed wishing Uncle would hurry up and dismiss us. When Uncle stood up, and a hush fell. He wished all the students who would be leaving to have a Merry Christmas after he sat down students 

«────── « ⋅ ❾¾⋅ » ──────» 

POV Sokka

~ ⋅ Time Skip ⋅ ~ 

Waking up to a quidditch match was great but waking up to a world blanketed in fresh snow was just as great. He and Suki were planning on bringing out their brooms and practice. There was no point in going home for the break as Gran Gran and Dad both had to say, so he and Katara stayed along with Suki, Aang, Zuko, and a few other nameless students stayed this year. 

~ ⋅ Time Skip ⋅ ~ 

The biggest shock over the next weeks was Zuko, Sokka only knew him from what Aang told of him. But over the weeks he came out of his shell and was fun to hang around. And that’s what they were doing. Sokka along with Zuko had found broken limbs of trees and using them to “sword fight”. When they got bored of that (and Aang finally got up) they set out to find the girls. The girls as they found were on the quidditch pitch. Landing next to them, they grouped talking. It hadn’t taken long for Sokka, Katara, and Suki to take a likening and a sense of needing to protect him. 

~~ ‘Twas the night before Christmas and  ~~ Suki and Aang were smuggling in the hastily made and wrapped presents for Zuko. They had all felt bad for him when he made an off-handed comment that he hadn’t had a real Christmas since his mom had died. So naturally, Sokka brings the plan guy mad one to let the kid have a good Christmas (Yue knows he needs one). (Very) Sneakily heading to the Christmas dinner. 

It was time for the Christmas feast; alternatively, call the chaos feast. And as expected chaos did pursue, Headmaster Iroh was handing out tea left and right, Profesor Gyatso was levitating fruit pies before sending them sailing right on top of the plates. So overall it was going great.

After the festivities were coming to a close, Sokka looked over to Zuko who looked about ready to pass out. As the others filled out Sokka scooped Zuko up, panicking a bit as he felt how light the kid was. Carrying him to the Hufflepuff dorm, setting the kid in his bed. Slowly prying Zuko’s fingers from his sweater, he watched as Zuko curled into himself. Signing as he left, going to his room. 

«────── « ⋅ ❾¾⋅ » ──────» 

POV Aang

Aang rubbed his eyes and sat up, looking out the window to see a small girl standing in the whirlwind of white. Zuko was still sleeping soundly, Puddles next to his head. Aang went over to his side and gently shook him. Sleep clouded amber eyes looked at him, “Merry Christmas!” Zuko blinked before what Aang said resonated in his mind. “Merry Christmas, Aang.” 

  
Aang shoved a wrapped box at Zuko who inturned stared at it as if it were one of the seven wonders. He glanced up at Aang as if to ask if it was for him. Aang nodded encouragingly at him, Zuko stared wide-eyed as he held _The Love Amongst Dragons_ close to his chest. Zuko ended up with a small pile that consisted of some candy, a theater mask, and the book. 


	6. Eyes Wide Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic: set around 28 of Dec.

> Chapter 6

POV Zuko

Zuko sat soaking in Agni’s rays watching his friends play a game of quidditch (when did he start referring to them as friends? It was nice) they had invited him to play as well but he thought it was rather dull, and much preferred to relish in his friends’ company. When the sound of someone running into something that was accompanied by an oof. Jumping down from the window to investigate, he found a girl glaring at a wall. For a moment Zuko was taken aback till he noticed her clouded over eyes. “Do you need any help?” The girl’s head snapped towards him. “No.” And to prove her point she pushed herself up. “Okaaay then I’ll see you around…”

“Toph,” 

“Toph.” The name suited her he thought as she continued on her way. Before going back to his perch and friends.

«────── «  ⋅  ❾¾ ⋅  » ──────» 

POV Suki

Suki knew something was up after Katara fumbled with the quaffle for a hot second, then after Sokka missed the quaffle completely (despite his protest) swopping over to when Aang was idly watching a butterfly, "What's up with everyone? They all seem distracted," 

Aang looked over at the others then to where Zuko should be. _Oh._ Where Zuko should be. "They're probably wondering where Zuko is. My guess id he wanted to get out of this cold" 

"Yeah. You're probably right." 

(The next time Suki looked over at where Zuko was only to find him back there)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, it took so long to update (and that's also very small) but I wanted to say Ha[[y New Year I hope it was good 2020 man. I won't be on/updating for the next few days because of an internet fast (or whatever its called) for some extra credit I so badly need.


	7. Holy Hogwarts, Batman!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck as a person and have been putting off writing, and I might be putting off working on homework put oh well  
> please enjoy I hope all y'all have a wonderful day GO CHIEFS!   
> (9:29 pm 4 hours after chapter was posted: HOLY FHJEDFDDVD CHIEFS WON!!!!!!!!)   
> 
> 
> Ps shameless pugging for all y'all Batfam/Young Justice fans out there my account on Fanfic.net is only for crossovers and I have one up there (Under the same username)

> Chapter 7

POV Toph

Leaving the boy Toph realize that she didn’t have his name (oh well). She continued to let her feet carry her wherever (that was the reason she in this situation in the first place) as she was getting stir crazy as the holidays dragged on. So that evening she sought him out. Eventually, she found him, sitting outside next to the lake. Plopping down next to him and punching his arm, 

“What was that for?” He didn’t sound  _ angry _ just a little hurt (okay not what she was intending but she’d work with it) 

“That. Is how I show affection.” There was a weird pause where she figured he was staring at her, then “okay, makes sense. I’m Zuko by the way.” And that was that. The beginnings to the greatest friendship Toph could ever imagine. 

  


«────── « ⋅ ❾¾⋅ » ──────» 

POV Aang

Aang was starting to get worried about Zuko, he was either hanging around them or he was off to who knows where. Doing who knows what, so Aang decided they needed to have another Zuko-Protection-Squad team meeting. He, Katara, Sokka, and Suki gathered in the room of requirement. 

“First order of business, for tonight's where is Zuko disappearing to.” brainstorming ideas, comparing notes they had gathered about what classes or times he disappeared and for how long, and generally running into dead ends. 

By the of their 45-minute discussion, Sokka had relocated to one of the rugs on the floor. Katara was surrounded by parchment her long hair pulled back into a braid. Suki was pacing burning a hole through the paper she was looking at. Aang was using his wand to levitate a couple of marbles. 

“I give up it doesn't make any sense!” Katara let out a half frustrated half hysteric beath and fell back adjust the autumn she was sitting on. 

A heavy feeling settled over the quartet before Aang yawned loudly. Sokka propped himself up on his elbows, “All I know is we must protect the smol child Zuko. And that we have class tomorrow, meeting adjourned. Go to bed.” 

Suki and Katara left for Gryffindor tower with the papers claiming they were the most responsible, Sokka waved goodbye and headed to Ravenclaw tower leaving Aang to go back to his dorm alone. 

On the way he heard laughter, looking around the corner to see Zuko and a Slytherin girl throwing popcorn at each other. Each was using their wands to deflect the popcorn. Aang smiled to himself as Zuko surrendered to her. Zuko’s eyes lit up ushering her over and instructing her to take off her shoes. 

“You know how Li polished the floors earlier, right!” 

“Yeah? And that has to do with what exactly?” 

“A) it's fun and B) I haven’t done it since-” Zuko’s voice trailed off as he lost himself against old memories. The girl seemed to realize that too as she said “Well it sounds potentially dangerous. I’m in.” 

The hall rage with their laughter, after watching Zuko keep the girl from losing her balance Aang returned to his dorm a smile across. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s) 5: “All I know is we must protect the smol child A."-B


	8. Welp, the Coronavirus is here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers. I hope y'all are doing okay right now. I'm updating rally late and I'm sorry but I had an informative speech that I need to finish for competition, then the coronavirus hit and we thought we would still have debate so I've been a busy bee working on my case, only to find out from my partner that they had been canceled. So here I am quarantined in my house with school shut down like the rest of the city. Thank you all for your patience. Stay safe <3

> Chapter 0

POV Hakoda

Hakoda watched as his latest class let out, spotting Katara as she walked along the grounds. As she turned slightly he caught her eye, smiling at her. She returned with a smile and wave before running after a pair of Hufflepuffs. It was refreshing to see all the students with smiles on their faces as the weather began to get nice. Hakoda left for the Great Hall, sitting with the other teachers. Looking over their students. “I believe that I have proof that Sarai is wrong about Zuko, he’s not in love with Ty Lee.” Hakoda sighed at Nari, it had become a popular debate within the Hogwarts staff who was dating and who would look cutest together. Now Hakoda being a rational man would never admit to partaking in the activity if questioned. After all the classes let up, the teachers meet up in the lounge. Iroh threw open the door, “We need to discuss what to do about the newest updates on the Coronavirus, but first Tea!”  After everyone in the room had a cup of calming Jasmine tea, the debate began.

~ ⋅ Time Skip ⋅ ~ 

In the end, they had decided to keep the school open as they could but certain spells to protect adjust the virus, and they would be announcing to the gathering school the next morning. HAkoda sighed as he gathered his papers leaving the room before the war would break out over who Zuko liked or didn’t like. Personally, Hakoda had other things he wanted to know about Zuko’s life, as no 12 year old should have a scar that major, he was slowly gathering evidence towards Azulon’s line. 

«────── « ⋅ ❾¾⋅ » ──────»

POV Sokka

It happened during breakfast, he, Katara, Suki, Aang, and Zuko had been talking about how the muggles were freaking the crap out over a thing called the coronavirus for the past weeks. Suki, and Aang being muggle born, had been going around the school with hand sanitizer they conjured up (Aang yelling about a 20-second rule). Him and Katara being Half-bloods, understood the basics from the stories their dad would tell them, to find it funny. The best part was Zuko’s bemused face as he watched Aang conjures a ball of air to make sure he was following the very serious 6ft of distance rule. An announcement had been made the other day to stop stealing toilet paper, and if you were the one currently hoarding it please return it to the bathrooms. So nobody had been taking it all too seriously, so when the news that the school might be closing as it was a highly dangerous virus left everyone down in the dumps. 

So as it was when Headmaster Iroh announced over breakfast that they would be staying open, it was a welcome development. Later as he and Suki were chatting outside of Care of Magical Creatures, Sokka was still riding the train of ‘Wow I can't believe we're not going home’. “I still can't believe we're not going home,” Suki’s voice broke into his thoughts. “Right?” he gave her a cheeky smile, “I mean what’s it going to take to send us home a convicted murder in the school?” Suki laughed, turning to him and kissing his cheek, “I gotta run, see you in two hours!” she waved and was off down the corridor. Sokka smiled, heading up to DADA before professor Piandao could yell at him for being late. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I was joking in the chapter but do note that this is serious, take care.


	9. Return of the Puddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this chapter was brought to y'all by~  
> A sprained ankle, my last brain cells, and Avatar coming out on Netflix  
> hope y'all are having a good time and thanks for sticking with me

> Chapter 8

POV Zuko

Toph lazily drew in the dirt as Zuko muttered spells under his breath, he like most of their classmates were in a real panic over the upland coming finals. Zuko noted that Toph was not that overly concerned. Sifting as he read over his Transfiguration notes, letting out a frustrated groan and flopping to the ground letting the grass tickle his neck, next to him Toph let out a squeak and glared towards him, laughing at her glare that could shake mountains, but held no real malice for him. A small traitorous part of his brain thought that his father and Azula never looked at him like Toph or his other friends did. Toph narrowed her eyes at his laughter, before breaking down in a fit of giggles herself. Sitting back up Zuko reopened his notes and took to studying as Toph sprawled herself on him and fell asleep in the evening rays. 

«────── « ⋅ ❾¾⋅ » ──────»

POV Aang

Aang was starting to get anxious it was almost dinner time and Zuko still hadn’t reappeared. Pacing around the dom room before rushing down the stairs to check out the common room. Still no Zuko. Aang went back up to their doom and watched Puddles play in the pan of water Zuko felt out for her. A sly smile spread across his face as he used his wand to float the little crater up into the air. Puddles let out an outraged squawk, and paddled towards Aang to nip at his ear. Aang laughed as the fluffy turtleduck attacked his head playfully till the sound of scrolls hit the floor. Winching as he turned to face Zuko standing at the entrance to the dorm all his scrolls in a heap at his feet. Aang slowly lowered Puddles back into the water, “sorry Zuko,” was all he could muster not looking his friend in the eye. 

Puddles on the other hand did not look pleased that her flying trip was cut short, but got over it quickly as soon as she saw Zuko. Waddling over to him she nudged aside the papers, and went up to Zuko’s ankle, nibbling on it to get his attention. He picked her up and fed her some bread that was on his trunk. “Hey, Zuko-” Aang stood up and looked up at his friend then to his feet. “I was wondering what you were doing earlier. You haven’t been around lately and Katra, Suki, Sokka, and I were worried about you. But we wanted to give you space and you know- ***** ” Aang herd himself ramble on for a little longer. Before looking back at Zuko’s face, with his scar twisting his bemused expression. Aang paused, mouth slightly ajar. Watching as Zuko started to chuckle, a momentary thought of ‘I broke Zuko’ flashed through his mind, but was quickly replaced by a hurricane of confusion. Continuing to wheeze Zuko managed to get out. “You guys are the best, I just can't believe Suki got caught.” he was interrupted by another fit of laughter, “Sokka I can see but Suki-” the laughter was contagious as Aang burst into giggles. Once the second years got a hold of themselves, together they headed down the hall for dinner. “I was hanging out with Toph.” 

Aang was pretty sure a loading sign was above his head, as he tried to process Zuko’s words. “You asked me what I was doing earlier. I was hanging out with Toph. She is this super cool first-year student from Slytherin, but she’s not like other Slytherins if you know what I mean.” they walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to the dining hall. Waving to Katara and Suki at the Gryffindor table then stopping and saying a quick hi to Sokka at the Ravenclaw table. Before finding a seat at their table filled with a sea of yellow and black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "*-how Katara can get. being all motherly and stuff. So I was like okay but i think he would like a fruit pie. and Sokka was ooooo yeah but how are we going to get one and then we thought for a moment then Sokka said we could sneak into the kitchens. so he and Suki tried to do that but got caught by Hakoda and are now in detention after the quidditch game." ~the rest of what Aang told Zuko


	10. And I oop~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went back through my (school’s) drive to change everything to my personal drive and here’s the results

Hi, it’s Nighttime. So I’m planing on going back and fixing any mistakes I made. So thank you all for reading this, I have the newest chapter in the works. Who knows when it’ll be finished, as school is back in session (hooray). Y’all are the beat stay safe! All y’all matter-

**Author's Note:**

> Main cast~  
> Toph: 11 & Slytherin  
> Zuko: 12 & Hufflepuff  
> Aang: 12 & Hufflepuff  
> Katara: 13 & Gryffindor  
> Azula: 13 & Slytherin  
> Mai: 13 & Ravenclaw  
> Ty Lee: 13 & Gryffindor  
> Sokka: 14 & Ravenclaw  
> Suki: 14 & Gryffindor 
> 
> Teachers~  
> Hakoda: flying thatcher (Gryffindor head of house)  
> Iroh: Headmaster (Slythrien)  
> Zei: History of Magic (Ravenclaw head of house)  
> Aunt Wu {Nari}: Divination (Slythrien)  
> Herbalist {Sarai}: Potions (Ravenclaw)  
> Zhao: Transfiguration (Slytherin head of house)  
> {Madam} Kanna: Mediedic (Hufflepuff)  
> Piandao: DADA (Gryffindor)  
> Gyatso: Charms (Hufflepuff head of house)  
> Sorew Pulo: Herbology (Hufflepuff)  
> Ozai: Minister for Magic (Slythrien)  
> Young Hama: Trolley Witch (Squib)  
> Boulder: Gamekeeper (Gryffindor)  
> {was an OC now is Old Sweepy} Li: basically Flitch


End file.
